1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus which enables carrying out processing of reading high-resolution image data from an original document at a high speed.
2. Description of Related Art
A pamphlet of International Publication WO2003/061271 discloses a time delay integration image reading apparatus having a plurality of rows of line sensors that are arranged in a relatively-moving direction (a sub-scanning direction) in parallel and include a plurality of detection elements arranged in a perpendicular direction to a relatively-moving direction to an original document (a main scanning direction), which can capture a high-resolution image data by reading the same position on the original document by the discrete line sensors with a time lag and can combine output from each of the line sensors. The apparatus configured in such a manner can capture high-resolution image data with a good S/N ratio even in a short reading time.